Lettre pour Chris
La Lettre pour Chris est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Un rapport d'investigation de la police fédérale qui a été mandatée par Chris pour enquêter sur le Virus-G et Brian Irons. Transcription Français= M. Chris REDFIELD Police de Raccoon Division S.T.A.R.S. Suite à votre demande, nous avons effectué une enquête interne et nous avons pu découvrir les éléments suivants : 1) Concernant le Virus-G en cours de fabrication par la société Umbrella. Nous n'avons pu prouver l'existence d'un tel virus. L'enquête se poursuit. 2) Concernant M. Brian Irons, responsable de la police de Raccoon. M. Irons a de toute évidence reçu de multiples pots-de-vin de la société Umbrella depuis 5 ans. Il semble qu'il ait réussi à étouffer l'affaire du manoir qui servait de laboratoire : un des nombreux incidents où Umbrella est directement impliquée. Lorsqu'il était étudiant, M. Irons a par 2 fois été arrêté sur présomption de viol. Il a passé des tests psychiatriques dans chaque affaire. Mais il a réussi à bénéficier de non-lieux pour vice de forme. Par ailleurs, ses excellents résultats universitaires ont sans doute favorablement influencé les juges. Nous recommandons donc la plus grande prudence dans les rapports avec cet individu. :Jack Hamilton :Police Fédérale :Responsable des Enquêtes Internes |-| Anglais= Mr. Chris Redfield Raccoon City Police Dept. S.T.A.R.S division As per your request, we have conducted our internal investigation and discovered the following information: 1) Regarding the G-virus currently under development by Umbrella Inc. So far it is unconfirmed that the G-virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation 2) Regarding Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of Raccoon City Police Dept. Mr.Irons has allegedly received a large sum of funds in bribes from Umbrella Inc. over the last five years. He was apparently involved in the cover up of the mansion lab case along with several other incidents in which Umbrella appears to have direct involvement. Mr.Irons had been arrested under suspicion of rape on two separate counts during his years as a university student. He underwent psychiatric evaluation as a result of the charges but was released due to circumstantial evidence as well as his phenomenal academic standing. As such, extreme caution is advised when dealing with him. :Jack Hamilton :Section Chief :Internal Investigations :United States Federal Police Department |-| Japonais= 連邦警察局･内務調査報告書 ラクーンシティ警察署 『S.T.A.R.S.』隊員 クリス･レッドフィールド殿 貴殿より依頼があった件につき、内偵した結果、以下のことが判明した。 （１） アンブレラ社が極秘に開発中のGウィルスについて。 現在のところ、Gウィルスなるものが存在するかどうかは判明せず。引き続き内偵を続ける。 （２） ラクーンシティ警察署長 ブライアン･アイアンズについて 署長ブライアン･アイアンズは、過去五年間に渡り、アンブレラ社から、多額の賄賂を受け取っていた疑惑あり。 恐らくアンブレラ社が引き起こしたと思われる洋館事件及び数々の不審な事件のもみ消し工作に一役買っていたと考えられる。 また署長は、大学時代、二度に渡り女子学生に乱暴を働いた疑いがあり、精神鑑定を受けたが、成績優秀のため不問に付されている。 以上のことから、今後は十分に注意をして行動されたし。 :合衆国連邦警察局内務調査室課長 :ジャック･ハミルトン Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Rapport d'investigation pour Chris= Bureau Fédéral d'Enquête - Rapport d'enquête des Affaires Internes Département de police de Raccoon, "S.T.A.R.S.", officier Chris Redfield Les éléments qui suivent découlent d'une investigation secrète menée suite à vos sollicitations. (1) Concernant un Virus-G qui serait présentement élaboré secrètement par la Umbrella Corporation Il est pour l'heure impossible de confirmer l'existence d'un tel virus. Notre enquête se poursuit. (2) Concernant le chef de la police de Raccoon City, Brian Irons Des éléments indiquent que le chef Brian Irons aurait reçu de nombreux et généreux pot-de-vins de la part de la Umbrella Corporation, au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Nous pensons qu'il a lui-même étouffé l'incident au Manoir, ainsi que d'autres affaires suspectes où la Umbrella Corporation serait supposément impliquée. En outre, le chef a été inquiété dans deux affaires d'agressions sexuelles sur des étudiantes de sexe masculin, durant ses jours à l'université. Il reçut une évaluation psychiatrique, mais fut blanchi en raison de ses excellents résultats universitaires. Tenant compte des éléments sus-mentionnés, nous recommandons la prudence à l'avenir. Bureau Fédéral d'Enquête des Etats-Unis Département des Enquêtes Internes Chef de section Jack Hamilton Galerie GHAP08-28.png|Emplacement du document. GHAP08-29.png GHAP08-30.png GHAP08-31.png GHAP08-32.png GHAP08-33.png GHAP08-34.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Mail to Chris Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2